Tak's Deadly Vengance
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Dib and Tak are living on Sasoria when The Grand Ruler of Meekrob declares war on Sasoria. Tak then moves Dib and their children to Earth for safety while Sasoria allies with Irk.Sequel to Tak's Deadly Return.DATR and ZAGR in later chapters
1. Peace for Now

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? After much demand, I am working on a sequel to ****Tak's Deadly Return. ****This will follow Dib and Tak's family and Meekrob's plans to destroy them. If you have not read ****Tak's Deadly Return, ****I suggest you do so. You will get the characters better. However, what I like to do with sequels is make them be able to read on their own as well. So let me know how that is coming. Anyway, enough with the A/N, on with chapter 1!**

Dib walked back with Tak, Dak, and Tib back to their house by the river in Sasoria. He knew how lucky he was that he and Tak had lived this long without anyone trying to kill them. Dib knew that the Meekrob would be up to something. It may have been five years since the death of Chowfun and Lomein, but Dib was concerned about a possible delay in tactics or whether it was something that the Meekrob was planning, a delay to make Dib and Tak drop their guards. Now that Dak and Tib were born, Dib and Tak never let their guard drop at all. Dib had thought that with the death of Lomein and Chowfun, Meekrob would leave them alone, assuming that The Grand Ruler would call them incompetent and leave them be. Tak knew better however. From all of her training, she learned never to let things be as they were. She knew that despite what Dib and Harmace liked to think, Meekrob was not about to let something like this go without a fight.

"Dad!" Dak yelled from his father's shoulders, arising Dib from his dazed thoughts about Lomein's sacrifice for his beliefs, and his honor. However, Dib knew that if Chowfun had not gone mad with power, he, Tak, and his kids would have been killed long ago. Dib knew how well a spell caster Lomein was as knew why he was chosen to help Chowfun in the Meekrob's battle.

"Huh? What?" Dib said as Dak jumped down just as Dib knocked his head upon a low-lying branch.

"Dak told you Dad." Tib laughed as she carried in the picnic basket.

"Oh, yeah…" Dib said as he rubbed a bump on his head.

"You need to pay more attention if you are going to keep an eye on this bunch." Tak laughed as she walked into the house. "Especially when this third one is born." She said as she rubbed her baby bump with a smile.

"This reminds me…" Dib said as he kissed Tak on the cheek. "How much longer on this one?"

"A couple of months." Tak smiled. "Harmace has been keeping a good eye on the smeet's development."

"That's good." Dib smiled as he walked into the house. "Harmace is a talented medic."

"I know." Tak smiled with an exasperated sigh.

Tak loved Harmace's skill as a medic, although Tak did not really care for Harmace's personality. Harmace was a little bit too perky for Tak's tastes. She was a medic and the queen of Sasoria, and Tak expected Harmace to have a little more dignity than she acted like. Pequility said she was really serious, despite how she acted, but Tak found that hard to believe. However, Tak also knew not to mess with Harmace. Not only was Harmace a medic, but she was one of the most skilled warrior women on Sasoria. As the queen, she had to be.

As soon as Dib, Tak, and their kids entered the living room, they saw Pequility sitting at the kitchen table drinking a soda. Dib gulped. He knew that it could not be good news if Pequility was drinking a soda at the kitchen table, waiting for Dib and Tak. As soon as Dib saw this, he knew something had gone horribly awry at the Scorpio Region conferences the week before. Pequility had said he would be coming back on the day and if something important had happened, he would tell Dib as soon as possible about it. Normally, all Pequility had to do was show up, say hi and attended the meeting for formality. No other planet hardly ever picked war with Sasoria. However, the Grand Ruler of Meekrob was there as well, and he was angry. He had pieced together what five years of no reports from Lomein and Chowfun meant.

"Pequility." The Grand Ruler said, "We need to talk." He said in a voice that sent a chill down Pequility's spine.

"Yes…?" Pequility said as he moved his willow-like hand to the sword he had attached to his belt in defense. He knew if The Great Ruler was seeking him alone, Pequility was in danger. Somehow, Sasoria was in trouble with Meekrob. Pequility whispered, _"Luna Sasori Hari, be on the ready."_ With this chant, he turned around and faced The Grand Ruler. "What can I help you with?" Pequility asked as he bowed to the Grand Ruler of Meekrob. _Just act cool, polite, and maybe…just maybe… he will have a relapse of that fungal infection in his sprit waste extractor and need to talk to Harmace… I hope to high heaven it is that…_ Pequility thought as the Grand Ruler turned towards him.

"Pequility, you may not know it, you may. However, two of my agents were stationed on your planet awhile ago." The Grand Ruler started to say.

"They were?" Pequility asked, hiding the fact that he knew exactly what the Grand Ruler was talking about and who they were. _Do not think. He can read thoughts. Thoughts, not memories. _Therefore, with this, Pequility turned his thoughts to Harmace and kept them on her.

"Yes." The Grand Ruler said. "You also seem troubled Pequility. May I ask why? If it is not so invasive, I mean…"

"Oh, I just remembered I need to do something nice for Harmace and mine's anniversary this year. She was so disappointed at what I did last year, so I want to make it up to her. Badly." Pequility said.

"Oh. Well, if you find two Meekrob agents, tell me. They were looking for The Chosen Human and a temptress Irken. If you come across either of those or my agents, tell me." The Grand Ruler said with an air as if he knew the whole story. This made Pequility worry. He knew that if the Grand Ruler of Meekrob was talking to him like that, he was doing it to make sure his theory had some truth to it.

Pequility had hoped he would never have to talk to Meekrob's Grand Ruler ever, but this meeting was getting more and more uncomfortable. Pequility kept thinking of Harmace, hoping to get the Grand Ruler to leave him be. _Think of Harmace and our honeymoon._ Pequility thought. Soon, he heard the Grand Ruler shudder, "Oh word! Pequility, remind me never again to read your thoughts without your permission again. I never knew a leader of a planet to think so vulgar."

"Oh, sorry," Pequility giggled as the Grand Ruler floated off.

Now, Pequility had told that story to Dib and Tak, and he was getting ready to tell them some bad news. Sasoria may be, and most likely was going to be involved with a war with Meekrob over the death of Chowfun and Lomein, Dak, and Tib were going to be main targets. This was much more than Pequility wanted to say in front of the five year olds, so he put his willow like hand in his face and sighed. He had to think of something and keep the children safe, and put of a potential war that would lead to many deaths on both sides of it. He could not bear to think what may happen if the Meekrob went into full on battle mode against Sasoria. Pequility knew how much the Grand Ruler of Meekrob was infuriated with Sasoria over the death of Chowfun and Lomein and how much he blamed Pequility for it. _God, what the Grand Ruler is doing is like if the Grays blamed Earth for Roswell! I did not do anything to them, nor did Dib or Tak! _Pequility thought with desperation. He looked up to see Dib tapping his hand in thought and Tak moving her finger around, calculating moves in battle.

"Don't worry Pequility, I have been expecting something like this, and I have been thinking of a few options." Tak said, as she seemed to get in the zone and ready for battle. Her Invader training was coming out in her.

"You have?" Pequility looked up startled.

"Yep." Tak nodded.

"Well, what have you got so far?" Pequility said as he got up from his chair.

"Well, one of their main targets is the children, and me, of course. However, I also know how many cards we have to play. I hate to admit it, but if the call for war against Sasoria does go out, you may want to play the fact Harmace is a superior healer to the Irkens to get them to join." Tak sighed.

"WHAT?!" Dib yelled in shock. He knew Tak did not hold high to Irk, so it was surprising she would suggest to ally with Irk. "Irk ruined you! Why are you wanting their help?!"

"Dib, I think your hatred of Zim is clouding your judgment." Tak sighed. "Now, Irk is the only force Meekrob fears. I know they think little of Sasoria. In addition, the Irkens have mixed reception in the universe. Some planets love them, others put up with them, and others want them dead. If they are seen helping Sasoria, their image will improve a little bit. They will help if Harmace teaches the Irkens medics. Miyuki, I would hate to go to the hospital on Irk…" Tak shuddered at the thought. "Now, where to keep the kids to keep them safe…"

"Keeping them with family would be the best, if at all possible…" Pequility said.

"Who?" Dib yelled. "The nearest family is back on Earth!"

"GREAT!" Tak and Pequility yelled in excitement.

"Ummmmm…. Am I missing something here?" Dib asked as he saw Dak pulling Tib's braids. "KNOCK IT OFF DAK!" Dib yelled.

"Sorry Dad," Dak moped.

"You had better be!" Dib yelled. "Now, say you are sorry to your sister."

"Sorry Tib…" Dak moaned.

"No, no, Tak is on to something. You know how most of the universe regards Earth. They would not want to go looking all that far for the children. Besides, Earth is a protected planet. No one is to make war until they catch up to the rest of the Universe. It would be... what's the saying Dib?" Pequility asked.

"Bringing a gun to a knife fight?" Dib asked.

"More like bringing a laser gun to a stick fight…" Tak whispered.

"Yep. No matter how much the FBI deals with the Grays, nothing will change how most of the universe calls it inferior." Pequility said. "I know a few strings I can pull to make sure no one in the war even goes near Solus. Then we can keep the children there. Dak and Tib should really meet their Grandpa Membrane anyway. I am sure he misses you Dib…"

"But this is only if war is declared." Dib panicked. "Meekrob has not done that yet, so we cannot really say anything for sure."

His heart was racing. War was not something he had counted on, nor did he want to happen to Sasoria. He also knew how Meekrob worked. How many more 'Chosen Ones' of different races would there be? He did not know, nor did he want to find out. He was afraid of what would happen to Pequility, Harmace, Merck, and all of the other people he made friends with on Sasoria. He would feel responsible for any deaths. No matter what Pequility or anyone else said, he still blamed himself for Lomein's death and all the trouble he caused Sasoria. He knew his feelings were what caused the problems to begin with.

"Yep." Pequility nodded, "But we don't want them to catch us with our pants down. We need to be ready for anything that Meekrob will pull."

"And they will pull _**ANYTHING**_ out of their energy ass to do this." Tak said. "I wonder if Tenn is still alive…" She added.

"Probably not by now." Pequility sighed. "But if she is, she will be a valuable asset. She would know all about them with her training."

"I know." Tak said. "Now, I am going to make disguises for Dak and Tib."

"Good." Dib said, as he tried to calm his heart rate.

"Battle stations people!" Pequility said.

**Well how was that? Good? Bad? Sucky? Let me know in a review. For all of you who wanted it, here you are! Let me know how you feel about it! Sasoria and Meekrob will be at war and Irk may help! But **_**who **_**will Irk help? There is DATR (obviously) and ZAGR in later chapters. Sorry it took so long to get this up here. And while you wait for the next update, check out my 53 other stories (and review the ones you read) Well, ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	2. Declarations

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? I would like to thank all who read and reviewed. Now I am not fast with updating and the fact I cannot get online all the time anymore does not help either. I suggest to all of my fans who do not already have an account here, to get one if you can because I can send you story status sooner and answer all your questions you pose me in your reviews. All you need is an email address. Face it; I am not the author who will post A/N chapters on the story. I HATE that. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Battle stations?" Dib asked in shock as he pulled Tib closer to himself. "This can't be happening!"

"Sad to say darling, it is." Tak sighed looking around. She had thought that with their third child on the way, she could give up the warrioress ways she held on to. Tak had hoped that for her children's sake, she could leave all of the fighting and soldering of her Invader training. _Why must I always be roped into fights? Last time I was incapacitated. I was out of the way because of Dak and Tib._

"We must be prepared for anything Dib." Pequility said as he motioned to Dib with his willow-like fingers. "You have to admit Dib, Sasorians, while skilled fighters, are not able to defeat all opponents. Plus if Meekrob does declare war on Sasoria, there will be more of them than us." Pequility looked at his sword and sighed. "You see Dib, Planet Irk is the only planet who can effectively go to war with Planet Meekrob."

"How so?" Dib asked as he looked at Dak and Tib with trepidation and worry.

"Because Irk's warrior culture parallels Meekrob's." Tak said with a deep cynical tone. "On Irk, every person is a member of the Army in some way or another. It is the same with Meekrob." Tak took a sip of Chocoberry wine

"Harmace says you shouldn't go too hard on the Chocoberry wine in your state…" Pequility warned.

"I get like this when I am reminded of how Irk really is." Tak snapped and continued. "Meekrob may only use psychic fighting, due to their forms, but Irk has always wanted a fight against them. They are rivals who have gotten on even more sour terms since Invader Tenn was sent to Meekrob in Operation Impending Doom II. Every transmission I intercepted, they used the term, "Sasuke" to mean Irk in codenames. It seems they think Irk is trying to outdo them. Of course, they are but that is what I learned. I figured after Chowfun and Lomein died, Meekrob would take it out on Sasoria. I always thought they would have an ultimatum to Pequility and Harmace to hand us over and in exchange they would leave Sasoria be. I don't think that is the case now."

"Doubt it." Pequility said. "The Grand Ruler wants blood and he wants a lot of it. I can sort of see why though, you don't get spell casters like Lomein every generation."

"Blood for blood and because Sasoria is suspected of harboring the fugitives that caused the deaths of Chowfun and Lomein, they are even angrier." Pequility said.

Dib understood it now; the situation had changed. No longer was it the case that only Dib and Tak were on the Meekrob's hit list, but now Meekrob had their sights on the entire population of the planet of Sasoria, Dak, and Tib specifically in their crosshairs. Dib knew he may be young, but he had to defend his children and keep them from danger. However, part of him was glad he left Earth and he was not going to go back. He had left Earth and his past behind. Dib was mocked, ignored, beaten, and cast aside. The people were money hungry and would do anything for more money and status. Dib hardly ever saw a person care genuinely for another. He also knew that people only cared about the happiness of the wealthy and worshiped those with money like a god. Dib lost all faith in humanity from a young age. He did not want to have to move his children to Earth for an extended period of time because of that. He was not afraid of what his family would say, because he knew that his father and Gaz frankly would not care or notice he was gone. Earth was only to be a last resort if nothing else would work.

"I understand." Dib nodded. "If things get too out of hand, I will send Tak with Dak and Tib to Earth and fight in this war."

"Dib, no." Tak said.

"Someone needs to look after our kids. I wouldn't trust my dad or Gaz to." Dib said.

"Oh, if my examinations of your culture are right, people love to be grandparents more than parents and will do _**anything**_ for the grandchildren. I believe your father would be good to watch Dak and Tib." Tak said.

"Yes." Pequility nodded. "I think that may be a good idea Tak."

_(Page Break to Meekrob.)_

The Grand Ruler floated into his palace from the meeting with a pensive yet confused look on his face. He did not know quite what to do. He had no proof that Sasoria had any real involvement with Lomein and Chowfun's death, but he knew Pequility was harboring Dib and Tak and their offspring. In his mind, this was enough to call out for war against Sasoria. However, he did not want to declare war because he knew Harmace was the only one who could effectively treat his frequent fungal infections of his spirit waste extractor. If he declared war, he shuddered at the thought because Harmace could make treatment as easy as sleeping or a torture. _Come on Grand Ruler._ He thought _you did not like Chowfun all that much and some reports claim that Lomein was the one who killed Chowfun._ Then, another voice in his head spoke up, a more devious and sinister one, one that was pushing for war between planets in the galaxy spoke up, _but Pequility killed Fooyoung. You cannot let that go ignored. Even if it was only in self-defense, he still killed him. A leader, a member of the royal family of Sasoria killed a lowly scout. _"Misosoup!" The Grand Ruler called.

"Yes Mi Lord." Misosoup said bowing to the Grand Ruler. "I, Misosoup am here to advise you in any way you may need to be advised. I was trained to give the best advice to the Grand Ruler so Meekrob can prosper!"

"Can the speech. I know it all by now." The Grand Ruler said. "I need your advice"

"Excellent." Misosoup said.

Misosoup was an advisor who wanted Meekrob to take over the Irken Empire and have Meekrob be the top race in the universe, one that was more feared than Irk ever was. He was tired of being belittled by others at Hobo 13 and at conferences with Irk or any other planet like Blorch or any of them. He did not want his people to be belittled because of their spell casting and spiritual abilities. He was tired of being pushed around and he wanted action. Irk would pay, Blorch would pay, the whole universe would pay and he was going to use this opportunity to make them all pay. He knew Sasoria would need allies and if the Irken temptress, as Meekrob called Tak, were living on Sasoria then Irk would ally with them. In addition, after being belittled by the Tallest for the last time, Misosoup knew they would love a chance to destroy Meekrob. Misosoup saw all the pieces for his universal vengeance fall into place and he could use The Grand Ruler to make it all happen.

"Well, you see Misosoup," The Grand Ruler began, "Chowfun-"

"I hate that motherfucking son of a bitch…." Misosoup said as he began to glow red, showing his anger.

"I know you do, especially after he cheated off of you in the academy." The Grand Ruler said with annoyance. He had heard it all so many times.

"I wanted to kill him! Me! Not Lomein or a Sasorian or The Chosen Human or the Irken temptress or anyone else, ME! ME! ME! ME!" Misosoup bellowed.

"I KNOW!" The Grand Ruler yelled, not wanting to hear his rants anymore. "But the problem is we don't have any proof Sasoria was responsible for Chowfun or Lomein's death. In fact, many reports suggest Lomein did a spell to kill Chowfun at the cost of his life. I really do not want to go to war with Sasoria over that. In fact, I am somewhat glad Chowfun is dead. He had too much ambition. I do want them to hand over the Chosen Human and the Irken temptress. I know they are harboring them and training the offspring to fight. I do not want Meekrob power, carried in the Chosen Human's genetic information, to be used in with Irken filth. It is horrible. Irkens are the 'Sasukes' the scum of the universe. I want to go to war with them for that reason alone. However, the queen of Sasoria, Harmace is the only one who can treat my fungal infections with such ease and discretion. Only her husband knows. If we go to war…" The Grand Ruler shuddered. "I would have to endure the shame of the whole universe knowing of it. The Grays are good medics but they are loud mouths. If I hear of one more human reproductive experiment or anal probe from them, I am going to scream!"

"I know, I hate hearing their human abduction stories as well Mi Lord." Misosoup said. "But think of it this way," Misosoup began to explain, "If we go to war and we win, as I am sure we will, Sasoria will have to make good to us and do whatever we say, how we say it. Harmace will still be your healer."

"And if we lose, as instigators, I will either have to go to the Grays or endure Harmace's medical torture." The Grand Ruler said.

"I promise you Mi Lord," Misosoup began, "We will not lose, we hardly ever lose. Did you not say yourself that it was only because of Harmace's healing ability that we did not harm them. I know it is the reason Irk has yet to Invade there."

"But we should take it before Irk does." Misosoup said. "Think of what would happen then, if Irk had control of Harmace's abilities."

"NO!" The Grand Ruler said.

"You know the answer…" Misosoup tempted.

"WAR!" The Grand Ruler said.

"Good." Misosoup said. "I will prepare the troops. We cannot fight them unprepared.

_(Page break back to Sasoria)_

Harmace had come home from her job as chief of Sasoria's hospitals exhausted. "What a day!" She said as she sat down on the chair next to Pequility. "Anything interesting happen to you honey?" She asked of Pequility.

"Bad news honey," Pequility started. "I think you may have to break down and treat the Tallests."

"WHY?" Harmace bellowed, pulling out her sword, getting ready to use Luna Sasori Hari on Pequility "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

"Nothing!" Pequility yelled. "Only thing is Meekrob wants to declare war on Sasoria and we cannot fight them alone. Tak said it would be best to get Irk on our side so they can fight Meekrob better than we can. Tak said that Irk has a bone to pick with Meekrob too because they never heard back from Invader Tenn in a few years now. Tak said this war would restore their image and they can avenge Tenn. Tak claims she was second best in the academy after her."

"Okay." Harmace smiled. "As long as it is for Sasoria's well being, I will treat them. I was worried there. I thought something you or I did invited them to add Sasoria for Operation Impending Doom II." She said with glee. "I will call the Massive tonight and arrange a meeting in person to form an alliance."

Pequility was taken aback. _God, Harmace! You were going to kill me and now you act as if this is the happiest thing you ever heard. I swear honey, you scare me at times. You are an excellent wife, but you get me worried. _

**So how was chapter 2? Good? Excellent? Bad? Sucky? Lacked action? Made you want Asian food? Let me know in a review. I don't know unless you tell me. Until I can write chapter 3, you may enjoy reading 's works. He is an excellent author is underappreciated now. I know if you love this fic, you will LOVE his. (Face it you all out there, he is better than I am at writing.) So until next time, read Dr. Lovekill's works, (You can find him in my favorite authors) and review his and mine. (But be nice and give him more) Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm.**


	3. Meeting With the Tallest

**I don't own Invader Zim, okay? I would like to thank all who read this fic and hope you like this new chapter. I don't have much to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Pequility was sitting in bed, reading when Harmace was in the main hall of their house, calling the Tallest. "Computer!" Harmace said. "Password: Tsunade Sakura Ino Shizune!"

Soon a feminine yet technological voice came on and said, "Welcome Harmace, how are you today?"

"Fine." Harmace said abruptly, motioning with her hand to get a move on.

"What do you need?" The feminine voice of the computer said.

"I need you to find the coordinates of The Massive. I need to call The Tallest, the leaders of the Irken Empire." Harmace said. "Just find them, do not call them. I have ways of making them listen. Trust me; medics know things patients are ashamed of. Remember when Red came to me with galloping pneumonic gonorrhea?"

"Yes" The feminine laugh came from the computer.

"Well, I can use that to my advantage, like The Grand Ruler's chronic fungal infections in his sprit waste extractor. I have a feeling if Meekrob goes to war with us; someone said something to make him forget about it. He knows I am the best healer who won't blab about it to the rest of the Universe." Harmace said as she ran her willow-like finger along the flexible blade of her sword. In rest, it was the queen and medic's version, a long katana-like blade in the bent of the kukri knife. It was one that could be used for quick amputations in battle or in the field, treating causalities. "Kirahime, we may see more battle than we want to." She said as she noticed a small yet deep cut on her finger. "Good. Now I do not need to sharpen her, Luna Sasori Hari will be performed so much better on this." Harmace then stared at the computer screen as it said "**LOCATING: THE MASSIVE"** and coordinates flashed on the screen. "**FOUND: THE MASSIVE" **

"Harmace! I have located The Massive's coordinates!" The feminine voice said.

"Good." Harmace said that as she typed in the coordinates in to the special communicator she gave all of her patients that wanted confidentiality with their diseases. "I will call Red in with a different kind of check-up."

"That sounds good." The feminine computer voice said.

"Yeah." Harmace said as she put in the coordinates and got ready to call the Tallest. "I just hope they do decide to help us."

_(Page Break to the Massive)_

Red sat on his throne, looking at the destruction from Operation Impending Doom II with a smile on his face. Purple was on the other throne beside him, laughing while eating a bunch of freshly made doughnuts. No one would stand in their way and they would rule the Universe. Now, they were a good distance away from Sasoria, fighting Boovienen. Soon, they would have the planet and turn it into a fueling station for Irken ships. Red then got up to get a better look at the destruction.

"It's wonderful isn't it Pur?" Red said as he looked upon the battle tanks destroying the planet. "To think, with the conquering of a few more planets, we will overtake the Meekrob's empire."

"Have we ever heard back from Invader Tenn?" Purple asked.

"I don't think so…" Red said. "But don't worry Pur, I'm sure she is fine and she will fire the first volley in Meekrob's Organic Sweep."

"Yeah." Purple said as he ate another doughnut.

"My Tallest!" One of the workers of the Massive's long distance communication systems yelled. "We have a long-distance communication coming in!"

"Red! Purple! I need a word with you!" A voice that belonged to a certain purple haired human yelled.

"What is it Gaz?" Red said putting his face in his palm. _I swear, I think that human is worse than Zim. I will give her credit though; she did manage to bring Zim back to life after a Meekrob Death Spell. The spell must have been done poorly. I know it cannot have been Lomein who did it, he would have killed him, unless, he didn't want to kill him._

"So, how is Operation Impending Doom II coming along?" Gaz said. "Any plans to come to Earth any time soon?"

"Not yet Gaz. Earth is too far from the plants we are Invading now." Purple said, trying to calm her down. He knew she had proved how Earth was valuable and why it should be Invaded. "We have like…" Purple said as he pulled out a list of planets that were Invaded already and counted which ones weren't scribbled out.

"But you still are coming?" Gaz asked. "Right?"

"Yes, yes, Gaz, we will Invade Earth." Red sighed. "Now can you let us finish Boovienen?" he asked.

"Yes." Gaz said simply. "But don't forget about Earth." Gaz added with a death glare.

"We won't." Purple said, trying in a desperate effort to get Gaz off the line.

"Gaz-flower, who are you talking to?" Zim yelled from the background.

_SHIT! _Purple thought. _If Gaz was talkative, Zim is worse. I have got to think of a way to lose those two Invader lovebirds! _"We um…"Purple motioned to the communication technicians to cut the call.

"-Have another call!" Red yelled. "Yeah! Another call!" He said.

"Fine." Gaz said as she cut the communication.

"**YES!" **Purple and Red said as they high-fived each other.

"Works every time!" Purple laughed.

"MY TALLEST!" The long distance communication computer yelled. "You have another long distance communication call!

"We really do have another call…" Red said as he saw a light pink flower with a yellow center with what looked like a cursive "M" with a cross at the line in the end on a sky blue background "From Queen Harmace of Sasoria?" Red asked blushing.

"Wonder what it could be about huh?" Purple laughed. "Picking up interstellar hookers again?"

"Shut up." Red said. "At least I can get some."

"Ooooooooooooohhhh. Below the belt much Red?" Purple sassed. "At least I don't have to pick up some random floozy."

"Shut up." Red said. "Put this on the screen in the royal chambers. Let Harmace know I will be speaking to her shortly."

"Yes my Tallest!" The Communications technician said saluting him.

Harmace was standing in her living room of her place tapping her hand on her sword, waiting for Red and Purple to pick up. _God, this is so annoying. Why can't they pick up?_ Harmace looked over and saw the black with the smiling Irken face disappear and one of the communication technicians were waiting for her on the other end. "Who are you?"

"I am Sergeant Naruke of the Massive Long-Distance Communication Corps, Queen Harmace." Sergeant Naruke said as he saluted her. "Tallest Red wanted me to tell you that he would prefer to continue this conversation in his chambers."

_Sounds like he does not want to admit to all of the crew of the Massive what he had to see me for. I warned him about floozies he meets in intergalactic truck stops. _Harmace thought. "Sounds good to me. Also, make sure Tallest Purple is there too. I need to talk to him as well. It is not a medical issue that Red can give to Purple, so do not give me that look." Harmace said as she saw the startled, puzzled, and slightly disgusted look on Sergeant Naruke's face. "It's not like a Red and Purple romance is going on there."

"Good." Sergeant Naruke said wiping his face. "That had me confused."

"I heard you Queen Harmace." Purple said. "So you know, Red and I have never done anything of the sort. I know what kind of scum he likes courting."

Harmace laughed but then got back into a serious state. "I know. I need to do some negotiations with your planet. I will not say it here; wait until Red is with you." _ I hope they are in the mood to help us. I know they could be a valuable asset if they do._

"Don't worry. I am heading into Red's chambers now. You should be transferred before I get there." Purple said.

He floated down the hall to the room that was marked for Red. Purple jiggled the knob and found Red had shut the door lightly. Apparently, he was too worried about the main operators of the Massive would find out about his nasty habits. Purple pushed open the door and made his way inside, where he saw Red looking around nervously. He did not know what he would do if someone found out what he had to go to Sasoria with and have Harmace treat. It would be one of the ultimate shames he would have to face. Purple floated in quietly, so that Red would not notice him come in. Soon, Sergeant Naruke came on the screen.

"Sir!" He yelled, not letting Red know Purple was in the room with him. "I am transferring the call from Queen Harmace of Sasoria!"

"Good! Transfer her call." Red said as Harmace came on the screen.

"Ah. Tallests Red and Purple, I need to talk to you two about something very important." Harmace said in a cool and collected manner. As queen and medic, she knew how to calm under pressure. Both occupations required it. Now was time for her cool collected concentration. _I have to convince them to help us. I know they probably will, Tak says Irkens love a good fight. Maybe if I promise them Meekrob if we win and my services to the tops of Irken government, they will agree. As long as they do not add Sasoria to their Empire, we should be good. _

"Purple is here?" Red exclaimed in panic. "I thought this was about my…err…um… treatment." Red said.

"Relax, I figured you would need to see Harmace after I saw your last floozy. No need to worry though, Harmace has a proposition to make and needs to talk to both of us." Purple said.

"What is it Harmace?" Red said.

"Well, first, have you been applying the Chocoberry ointment like I told you to?"Harmace asked with an eyebrow raised. "You know how hard I had to work to make it…"

"YES! YES I HAVE BEEN APPLYING YOUR FUCKING OINTMENT LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING ME!" Red yelled.

"Geesh, no need to be snippy." Harmace said. "But since you are in such a foul mood, I'll cut right to the chase. You see Invader Tak and Dib Membrane-"Harmace began to explain but Purple cut her off.

"Dib Membrane? Isn't that that human Zim kept complaining about?" Purple said.

"Still does." Red sighed. "When Gaz isn't pestering us that is."

"Well anyway, Meekrob sent two scouts to kill them, but after disharmony in the two, one did a spell to kill the other one at the cost of his life. Now both are dead and Meekrob is blaming Sasoria for their death. In fact, a Sasorian killed only one Meekrob scout. My husband Pequility killed one who threatened his life. This is the only death that is proven by a Sasorian. Well, long story short, Meekrob is getting ready to declare war on Sasoria. We cannot hope to beat them on our own. Sasoria's Luna Sasori Hari is powerful, but not powerful enough against Meekrob's numbers. Tak said Irk is the only planet who could ally with us and defeat Meekrob." Harmace said.

"What's in it for us?" Red said. "We are in the middle of our own conflicts. Why should we help you?"

"Yeah. We want to know if we should waste our troops on your problem." Purple said.

"Well…" Harmace said, knowing Red and Purple would not be merciful and give into helping her without getting something in return. _I should have known this would take bargaining._ Harmace thought as she sighed and told the Tallest her conditions. "Well, you will have me as your personal medic. You know my qualifications all too well Tallest Red. Remember?"

"Yes." Red sighed. "I know."

"You will also have control of Meekrob's empire if we win. Think about it. Irk would have the biggest empire in the galaxy." Harmace said.

"Will Sasoria be in it?" Red asked.

"FUCK NO!" Harmace yelled. "You can have Meekrob's empire if Sasoria is not under Irk's control. If you take Sasoria as well, you will face subliminal demise. I don't care if you would kill me because of it, I will not let you take Sasoria."

"You know we won't do that." Purple said. "You and your planet will be left in peace if you give us Meekrob. Your skills as a medic are too valuable to have under one planet's control."

"Good." Harmace said. "Now, as Sasorian custom dictates, you need to come to Sasoria to sign the treaty. You two need to sign it, as we do not believe in virtual signatures. They are too easily corrupted."

"We will be there." Red said. "Besides I need more-"

"Chocoberry ointment. I know." Harmace said. "I was counting on it. But to get it, you two have got to agree to Sasoria's terms."

"Fine." Red moaned.


	4. Just Sign It Already!

**I do not own Invader Zim, okay? Sorry for the late update on this one. No excuse, I know. Well, I do not have much more to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"What are you doing?" Pequility asked as he opened the door to Harmace's office. "Did I really hear Tallest Red and Tallest Purple say they would assist us?"

"Yes." Harmace smiled. "You see, I know I cannot talk Meekrob into calling it off, so I call upon another empire with the power and desire to take them. You know Tallest Red has a bad habit of claiming an Invaded female of high rank in her planet right?"

"Yes." Pequility nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I used it to convince Red and Purple to fight with Sasoria when Meekrob flip on us." Harmace sighed. "Red knows I am the only one who will treat him and keep his secrets. He hates when leaders of other nations know of his ummm… bad habits."

"Ah." Pequility said. "Well, I just wonder what Tak will think of that one. She has some resentment towards how she was treated by the Tallest"

"I hope they don't do anything to her kids." Harmace said. "You know Irk is highly militarized. Childbearing with an inferior race is not highly accepted."

"You said so yourself, it is so surprising it happened that I doubt they would attack the children." Pequility said, trying to keep his fear of the fact Dib, Dak, and Tib being killed. Pequility knew how the Tallest were all too well. If they wanted to do something, they were going to do it. His main concern was Red or Purple would see that they could use the kids to their advantage. Being born with a balance of human and Irken DNA with access to Meekrob powers, Pequility was worried the Tallest would try to use them to their advantage. _I have to warn Dib and Tak. They need to be as far as possible from the Tallest when they are here to sign the agreement._

Pequility looked over at Harmace. "When are Red and Purple going to be here?"

"In the next three days." Harmace said. "Why?"

"I think Dib and Tak should be in on the negotiations." Pequility said. "They need to know their family will be safe and they should have a say in what the Tallest can and can't do."

"Right." Harmace said. "I will bring Tak and Dib in tomorrow and tell them to come with me to set the agreement with the Tallest. I will also tell Tak not to pack any weapons. I know how Tak will be when it comes to the Tallest."

"Yeah. We don't need to lose one of our best allies." Pequility said as he lay down. "Well, goodnight Harmace my love."

"Goodnight Pequility." Harmace said. "I'll still be up, writing out Sasoria's terms of alliance."

"Good." Pequility said as he fell asleep.

Pequility tossed and turned in his sleep. His ancestors always kept Sasoria in peace and held it up as one of the most respectable planets in the Scorpio Region. Now, after acts that the doctrines of Sasoria would condone, his people and their way of life were being threatened and they were forced to ally with an Empire that was the complete opposite of what Sasoria believed. The thought of what his ancestors would say if they could tell him what they thought. Sasoria was not at war with anyone before Pequility's reign in the past three hundred years. They had made it out of two of Irk's Invasions and Harmace and her family had always been able to use their skilled healing abilities to keep any potential enemies second-guessing attacking Sasoria. Pequility felt as if his planet was falling down around him and that it would be blamed on him for doing all the right things in a bad situation. He could not bear the fact he had to ask Irk to help fight their battles.

The next morning, birds chirped as Pequility got up from one of the worst night sleeps he had ever had. "Uuuugggh" He said as he got up and made a Chiofee and Chamomint tea and sat down. "How did you sleep Harmace?"

"Okay." Harmace said. "I would be in your boat if I didn't drink all my Chocoberry wine." It was at this time, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in.," she said.

"Harmace?" Tak said as she brought in Dak followed by Dib holding Tib.

"Yes." Harmace said with a note of disgust in her voice.

"What's the matter?" Dib said.

"Nothing." Harmace said. "How would you feel about the Tallest coming for negotiations the day after tomorrow?"

"WHAT?" Dib and Tak yelled.

"Why?" Dib said as he ran over to Harmace while still holding Tib in his arms.

"You know as well as I do that Meekrob is declaring war on Sasoria. You also know Irk is about the only Empire that can take on Meekrob?" Pequility said

"Yes." Tak said sternly.

"Well we need to bring Red and Purple over to sign an agreement to ally with Sasoria. In exchange Harmace will be Red's exclusive doctor." Pequility said.

"Good." Tak said. "We can use that to keep Irk away from Sasoria. Red will not cross his doctors if he knows what is good for him, especially with his bad habits of hooking up with diseased women. I knew Red when he was prince so I may be able to pull something with him." Tak said as Dib looked over at her with his jaw dropped wide. "Not like that you gutter mind. We were friends. I can use that."

"Good." Dib said with an eye towards Tak. _I never knew she was friends with the Tallest._

"That doesn't mean we are bosom buddies. I have not forgiven them for not making me an Invader. I just know how to get Red to do most anything I want him to. If we can get them to agree, we should have little to no problem on getting them to do what we need them to."

"Good." Harmace said. "You cannot be packing heat when they come. I know how you are and I need you to stay calm and friendly. We do not need them wanting to attack us."

"Fine." Tak said, "Dib, you keep an eye on the kids, I will handle the Tallest. They will be more apt to listen to me Harmace and Pequility than you will. Let's face it; Zim has ruined your name with them."

"I know." Dib said. "I will keep Dak and Tib safe from enemies." Dib said as he held up his sword. "Now, let's get ready."

"Yes." Tak said as she put her hand on her sword. "We will have this so called war won in no time."

During the next few days, Harmace was busy getting the meeting hall ready for the Tallest. They knew the conditions; all they needed to do was sign the paperwork. She had snacks arranged and all the soda a Tallest could want. _If this alliance is going to be made, I have to cater to every whim the Tallest will ever have. I have to prove Sasoria will not betray them as long as they will not. If they hold up their end of the bargain, Sasoria will. _Harmace thought. She could not hide or ignore a suspicion that the Tallest would use this alliance to their advantage only and use up Sasoria, making it a dumping planet or a parking structure planet. _I do not want Pequility disgraced for letting Dib and Tak on this planet. This is the only way we will not be destroyed._ Harmace thought as she placed down the Chocoberry ointment down on the table, waiting for Red and Purple to arrive. "I hope this works."

"All the preparations ready?" Pequility said as he walked in.

"Yes." Harmace nodded. "Now, where are the Tallest? I told them to meet here at the time the sun is highest in the sky."

"Maybe they're running late." Pequility said trying to calm his wife down. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

_I do not know why YOU are on pins and needles darling. I know you are worried about me and as your husband, upholding my honor but you will not be blamed for this if anything goes wrong. I WILL BE. Your family members are healers, Harmace. They are not the ones who will be disgraced forever if the Tallest do not hold on to their agreement. I know you are doing all you can but relax. You can only do so much. I know you are a major tool with your healing abilities but relax._ Pequility thought as he looked upon his wife who was just as anxious as he was. He kept looking at the door with a nervous smile. He did not know what was holding them up, but he wished Red and Purple would arrive soon. Pequility then pulled his willow-like hand to his wisteria bloom hair and started to pull off the pedals out of his hair.

"Relax honey." Harmace said to Pequility. "I think they will be here soon."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?" Pequility yelled as soon as a 'This way my Tallest,' was heard and Tak opened the door.

"How are you Harmace, Pequility?" Purple asked as he bowed to the King and Queen of Sasoria

"FINE!" Pequility yelled.

"You will have to forgive him." Tak said taking command of the negotiations. _If I do not take the reins of this, Dak and Tib will not be safe at all._ "You see my Tallest, Lord Pequility here is nervous about your arrival and he hopes that you will find everything to your liking. As you can see when he is nervous, his voice becomes extremely loud. Now, Harmace, I believe you have the documents."

"Yes." Harmace said. She was in life or death situations every day, so pressure was part of her daily life as head of Sasoria's best hospital. It was now time to put her abilities to good use for the good of Sasoria. "You see, we already discussed the terms of alliance over the communicator but seeing as my husband Pequility is the King of Sasoria, he must be present for the official signing."

"Yeah, yeah. You got the ointment ready?" Red asked as he rubbed his backside in pain.

"I told you that the Boovienens had given the princess a disease to spite you when you decided to do her." Purple said.

"Silly Red, STDs are not for royalty." Harmace teased, to much laughter from Tak.

"I knew that would be your downfall Red if you ever got the throne." Tak laughed at Red.

"Why are you here and why are you fatter than usual?" Red snapped. If Tak was going to make a snide remark about his love life, he would go after hers. "I guess the rumors of you and that human are true." Red laughed as Tak punched him in the face. "What was that for?"

"You dissed Dib, Dak and Tib and my unborn child in one foul swoop. Say what you want to about me, I can take that. If you disrespect my loved ones, you will pay. I am not under Irk's rule anymore, so you cannot do anything to me." Tak said as she looked up at Red with a look of utter distain. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Best of luck to you and your family Tak." Red said looking away. _If this is the price to pay to keep Harmace as my physician, then I should never have fucked around anyway. _Red thought as he sat down at the table, with much pain, to sign the agreement that would form the Irken-Sasorian Alliance. He looked over at Tak who had a menacing look on her face. _And if I do not keep Tak's family safe, she will KILL ME in retribution._

"Well, just sign it already." Tak said in a tense, hassled manner. "You know you get Harmace and your secrets will be her silence. Think about it Red. You will never have anyone in your Empire or anybody else knowing about what you get diseased with next. If you are especially good at holding up your bargain, I will let you know about what Dib passed to the kids."

"He didn't…!" Purple said in shock.

"He did pass his Meekrob power to our kids. Now if you want to see that kind of power in action, well you will have to have the Invaders and the Armada fight off Meekrob. Also, what of Tenn? She was a great Invader assigned to Meekrob and for all I know, she is dead. Assassinated by Chowfun before they tried to kill me. How else could he have known about me being on Earth? You and Purple told all Invaders except for Zim that I was on the Moon and to send all help that they could to me." Tak said. "We wouldn't be in this mess if not for that. Dib and I would have finished off Zim, like we did and-"Tak ranted, loosing all the cool she had mustered when Purple cut her off.

"Dib's sister Gaz revived Zim. They plan to hand Earth to us. I wish they would stop calling. I don't care about Earth at all." Purple said.

"GODDAMNFUCKINGSHITFUCKDAMN!" Tak yelled at the top of her lungs. "I thought I was rid of that excrement eating vermin bother a long time ago!"

"Well, he's not your problem, he's ours." Purple said.

"Well, if Meekrob was targeting Dak and Tib, we would send them to Earth to have Membrane look after them." Tak yelled.

"We'll order Zim and Gaz to leave them alone. You know as well as I do how overzealous they are." Purple said. "They'll follow our orders."

"That's good." Harmace smiled interrupting Tak's outburst, hoping to keep the Tallest on their side. She knew how much trouble would happen if she did not. "Just sign the Irken-Sasorian Alliance and Red will get his Chocoberry Ointment and Purple will get the Chocoberry donuts I made. Sound good."

"Sounds good to me." Red moaned as he reached over and signed the agreement. Purple followed suit and signed. Once Purple dropped his pen, Harmace gave them their desired items. "Okay! Be ready to discuss battle plans tomorrow after dinnertime. You can call us on the Massive."

"Deal." Pequility said as sweat stopped rolling from his head.

"Good." Purple said as they floated off back to the Massive.

Tak waited for the Tallest to be back aboard The Massive when she let out a loud ear-splitting scream. "CURSE YOU ZIM!" Tak yelled. "That fungus on the Universe will pay. I will kill him for good one of these days!" She yelled as she punched a hole in the wall. "I cannot stand him!"

"Why did you tell the Tallest about Dak and Tib? I thought you weren't going to?" Pequility asked as Tak was panting in rage.

"They knew. I needed a bigger bargaining chip. I would give my whole family to keep Sasoria safe. You accepted us and I am not about to let my mistakes as an Invader in my past get innocents killed." Tak said as she slammed the door out of the chambers.

**Well how was that? Tak is under a lot of pressure! Is she going to crack? Will Red and Purple keep their word? Can war be avoided? Will Dak and Tib be safe? What role will Dib play in this? You will have to wait and see. The Irken-Sasorian Alliance has been made, now what will happen with Dib, Tak, Zim, Gaz, Pequility, Harmace, Dak, and Tib? Well, you will have to read and see. I will update as soon as I can. It will be hard. I am trying to finish ****Between Love and Apathy** **by year's end and ****Taboo**** done by the next spring. With winter coming up however, I can get more chapters done. (It will not be 90 degrees with 75% humidity and no AC then.) Well, remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm.**


	5. Choose Your Side

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? I appreciate all who read and review; I cannot tell you how much it means to me. Do not rush me on updating please. While I love hearing from my readers on how much they love my work and want more, I am only human and can only do so much at a time. Well enough with the story of my life, on with the fic!**

"You don't know what you are saying Tak!" Pequility said grabbing her shoulders. The stress of the upcoming war was taking its toll on her and making her say things she would never in her wildest dreams. Pequility knew this and wanted Tak to see it so she would not do something she would not regret. Tak was a warrioress at heart and her maternal instincts were conflicting with her warrior instincts. She was in no condition to be on the battlefield at a time like this.

"I know what I am saying!" Tak said. "I know what is needed for the greater good! If my family is part of the price, so be it! I will pay it!"

"Tak…" Harmace said holding her willow-like hand on Tak's shoulder. "We can keep Dib and the kids safe."

"That's not the point and you know it." Tak yelled

"I know it isn't." Harmace said. "You need someone to understand what you are feeling and what stress you must be under. I know how hard it is to sacrifice what you love and have wanted for so long."

"I will live as long as I can so Dib and my family can return to Sasoria and live in peace. I will stop this war and make it so Meekrob will never mess with us again!" Tak yelled into the air.

Pequility looked to her, Dib, and the kids. This war was going to cause causalities that no one would be willing to pay the price for. Meekrob and Irk wanted for so long to have a battle royale with each planet in the galaxy picking a side, making Earth as a "Wildlife Preserve" to most all the other Solar Systems the only planet the children would be safe on. Pequility knew that they would need a decent disguise to look like five-year-old children, but Tak could do that very easily. She had pulled the wool over human eyes about how she was before; she could do it again in a heartbeat. Pequility was worried however that because she was pregnant and going to fight in a war, that she would be killed. An attack on her would be attacking two people. Pequility felt that with her going into battle, she would lose the baby and her life, leaving Dib all alone on Earth with Dak and Tib. Dib was only 20 years old. On Earth, he could not support a family as well as he could on Sasoria.

"You sure you don't want me to fight in your stead?" Dib looked up at Tak with concern. She could not survive if she was fighting and pregnant at the same time.

"No. I can handle intergalactic combat better than you can." Tak said. "You would die sooner than I would and I could not bear living without you. You also have connections on Earth via your father. You may have to act as if you gave up on the paranormal research to get in good and support Dak and Tib. I also have Harmace, the galaxy's best medic here on my side. Sasoria's allies will win this no problem with Harmace working the healing magic."

"But…but... but... I don't want to leave you Tak." Dib said as he hugged Tak.

"I know you don't but you need to. Our children are more important than us." Tak said as she ran her fingers up and down her Sasorian sword, ready for battle.

"But they would need their mother more than they would need their father!" Dib pleaded. "You could leave Dak and Tib without a mother!"

"Yours died when you were two." Tak said. "If I die, well at least they could remember me and what I was killed for."

"But-"Dib began.

"But nothing, you know as well as I do that I need to fight and you need to look after the kids. End of the discussion. I fight, you look after the kids, the better warrior will do the fighting plain and simple, and there is no shame about that what so ever. Now get the ship ready, Pequility will tell you when it is safe to go to Earth. Take good care of them and if something happens, tell them the truth about their mommy that she died valiantly for their safety." Tak said holding back a tear.

"I will." Dib said. "Want me to keep up with their training?"

"Yes. As best you can." Tak whispered. "Now go, get them ready. They do not need to be tainted by war any more than they already are."

"I love you my darling wife Tak." Dib cried as he kissed Tak.

"I love you two my darling husband Dib." Tak cried as she kissed him back.

"I'll help you and the kids pack and take the ship back." Pequility said solemnly as he took Dib to the children's rooms.

_Page break to Meekrob. _

Misosoup was planning to convince as many unallied planets to join Meekrob's side as he could. He knew a war like this one would cause strife within the Empire, so using as many planets that were not in the Meekrob Empire. That would be the best bet as to not cause any civil wars afterwards. They would not want to fight against a planet like Sasoria with the galaxy's greatest physician on it many planets were in the Empire begrudgingly and making them fight this war would cause them to want to get their independence back. Misosoup knew he had to talk to unallied planets before Irk did. This war with the Irkens would take a toll on the Meekrob that if not handled well, they could not pay at all. Misosoup started this unnecessary war; he had to make sure Meekrob won if he was going to keep the Grand Ruler's praise. If not, and Meekrob lost this war, he would be killed.

"Ugggh, the Gray's ointment sure is strong. They say it will be a few weeks before my fungal infection is gone." The Grand Ruler said, coming back from his medical appointment with them.

"That's good." Misosoup said.

"No it's not!" The Grand Ruler yelled in anger, turning bright red.

"Why not? I thought your fungal infection healing would be a good thing." Misosoup said bewildered at The Grand Ruler's response to his praise and well wishes.

"Not when half the UNIVERSE knows I, THE GRAND RULER OF MEEKROB, had to go to the Universe's most public doctors. They tell everyone everything. Now if you excuse me, I am going to deal with the shame of the whole universe knowing that I have a fungal infection in my spirit waste extractor." The Grand Ruler sighed going into his chambers.

_He is pissed. I have got to convince those planets in The Aries and Virgo regions to join us or we are all going to pay. I mean the Ares people all have these ram horns that can block almost any attack an Irken solider can throw at them. _Misosoup thought as he looked at the universal map on the wall listing the planets in every direction. With the Aries region so close, The Ramions would be able to help them a lot. However, Aries and Leo regions did not get along so well, so it would be hard to snag them up before the Irkens could. _Irk would just Invade there and take all of that over. Any planet in the Scorpio and neighboring Libra and Sagittarius regions will side with Sasoria and therefore Irk. They benefit the most from Sasoria so they will not do anything to them. _"I've got it!" Misosoup said floating to the intergalactic broadcaster room.

"Hello Misosoup!" The broadcaster Friedrice said as he bowed to him. "How are you this fine day?"

"Better. The Grand Ruler hates me for sending him to the Grays to heal him." Misosoup sighed breaking the ice.

"That's a shame." Friedrice said. "What can I do for you?"

"Send broadcasts to the Aries and Virgo regions. I need to convince them not to side with Irk." Misosoup said.

"Ah." Friedrice looked at the broadcasts of the day. "The Ramions said that they are helping Irk because they promised not to Invade them at all."

"But…but... but... don't they know Vort was the same way? They are now Irk's top military research prison!" Misosoup said.

"And we wouldn't do the same to them?" Friedrice asked. "They hate us. FUCKING hate us if you did not forget and we cannot let them think we are going to use them. If we win, they are ours anyway, why worry yourself?"

"Because it is my head if we lose and I am not about to get the Ramions against us. Their horns can deflect our spells." Misosoup said shaking Friedrice.

"Ah. Vort does know our weakness." Friedrice said.

"WHAT?" Misosoup yelled at Friedrice.

"I thought you knew that already…" Friedrice said.

_Oh shit, this is bad, very bad. Vort will get their freedom for sure if they came up with something to wipe Meekrob off the face of the Galaxy. Vort is good at that kind of thing. We are so dead. I have got to think up something that will make this all go away._ "Any planets have water! H2O!" Misosoup said.

"Yeah, Ramion." Friedrice said. "You know all the planets in the Aquarius region have water too. They have no allies so far so we can use them like nothing else." Friedrice said.

"Excellent." Misosoup said. "Prepare your broadcasting equipment, we are about to secure all the planets in the Aquarius region."

Friedrice began to put into the controls all the coordinates to the planets in the Aquarius region. Misosoup worked the set around, trying to make it seem like Irk was taking Meekrob like they had planned to do in Operation Impending Doom II but they had killed Invader Tenn a long time ago. Now Tak had convinced Irk to side with Sasoria and fight against Meekrob. All the chips were down in Meekrob's favor here. Misosoup knew that if he did not prove that he could handle this war, the Grand Ruler would kill him and Meekrob's glorious Empire would fall to the Irkens and increase their power. _I should have left this issue alone. So what if I did not get to kill Chowfun, Meekrob would still be at peace and we could have reduced Irk's power by so much. Now we need Aquarius more than anything does._

"Misosoup, we have the leader of the Aquarius region on the line." Friedrice said.

"Good." Misosoup said. "Hello My Exalted One."

"What do you need now Meekrob? Harmace turn you guys down?" Aquamarine said. She was a being of pure water in the shape of a human. She had a crown of Sapphire with aquatic creatures of her planet that looked like fish and penguins on it in gold. She was a peace loving leader but she didn't want the Aquarius region to fall to the hands of Irk. She vowed to defend from Irk if it was the last she would do.

"No." Misosoup said. "We are at war with them. Pequility killed three Meekrob on that planet. Now they have Irk on their side because of Tak."

"Tak never did us any wrong." Aquamarine said.

"Well, she will sell Aquarius out to Irk if they win." Misosoup said, thankful that Aquamarine could not tell when he was lying to him.

"WHAT?" Aquamarine said. "We are not about to let our beautiful water worlds be run by those peroxide drinking bugs!" These people of pure water were left alone by Irk because of their weakness to water. Now, because of Misosoup's falsehoods, they believed that Irk was going to take them over even though they would not have any use at all for them unless they wanted to kill prisoners.

"So, will you join us in our fight against Irk and Sasoria?" Misosoup said bowing in a faux sweet and humble manner.

"Of course we will!" Aquamarine said.

"Choose your side and choose it well. We will not forgive you if you do not." Misosoup said with a tone full of malice.

"Don't worry." Aquamarine said. "We will help you guys out. Tell the Grand Ruler he can count on us and he can use our medics until you people capture Harmace. We can heal his fungal infection better than any Gray can."

"How did you know about it?" Friedrice asked of Aquamarine.

"The Grays tell everyone everything. " Aquamarine said.

"Damn." Misosoup said. "I'll let him know. And tell him the Grays already told."

"Thank you." Aquamarine said turning off the communication.

"Whoo. One ally down. Send messages to all Zodiac and Orion planets without any allies to tell them to choose their sides now. We will do them no harm if they agree to fight with us."

"Will do!" Friedrice said saluting him.

"Excellent." Misosoup said. _My war will not be a total loss if I do this. Irk will pay for protection Sasoria. Harmace, Tak and the Chosen One and his descendants will be ours._ _Meekrob will be the most powerful force in the Universe!_

**Well how was that? Tearful good-byes and Meekrob's new allies. Let me know what you thought of this in a review. To all my anonymous reviewer(s) please get an account if you can so I can PM you with the news of updates. I really find all those Update reviews annoying because I have been unable to write the past couple of months due to circumstances beyond my control. Please stop yelling at me. I will turn off anonymous reviews if you keep it up. I am human and have human issues. If you want to contact me, I have links to other accounts on my profile. Please be patient and enjoy Dr.-Lovekill's works and mine while you can. So remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**


	6. Earth Homecoming

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? Well, here is chapter 6, and I do not have much to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Where are we going Daddy?" Dak asked as Dib and Pequility packed bags for him and Tib in a dreaded silence. Dak walked over and slipped his toy sword into the bag, acting as if he was no trying to overhear his father and Pequility. Dak and Tib had both known something was up when they saw their parents rebuilding the ship they had first come to Sasoria in.

"Should I explain it to him?" Dib asked of Pequility. He could not bear to lie to his kids, but he knew at five, they could not fully comprehend

"As much as you feel he should know. He is only 5 so he may not understand why he is unsafe." Pequility whispered.

"But I would feel like I am lying." Dib whispered leading Pequility into the closet when he found out Dak and Tib here looking over at them, trying to overhear the conversation. They were not completely naïve they knew Pequility and their father were up to something and it involved them. "What would happen if Tak is killed? I mean she is pregnant and fighting. Something horrible will happen, I know it."

"If Tak is killed, you and the kids stay on Earth. Your father could help you make a go of life easy. You told me he was a very influential scientist." Pequility said. "You should wait until peace is fully declared before you come back to Sasoria. I know Meekrob would do anything to have you and the kids in their clutches. I do not care what Harmace says, they will do anything to get the kids and use them and any powers they may have inherited. Sasoria may fall but no need for you to. We swore to help you till death, and that may come true." Pequility looked out at the stream with a desperate smile. _If I had to do it again, knowing what would happen, I would still do it. I have no regrets._

"Ummmm… I am taking you to Earth to see where I grew up is all. It will be an extended vacation. Earth is so far away, I wouldn't want to stay for a short time." Dib said. _There, I did not lie too badly I think, I told them the essence and that is all that matters…_ Dib thought as he continued through the room.

Dib took a handful of Dak and Tib's things and placed them in the bag with the same sternness he was possessing all day. He was not aware of his children staring at him and Tib starting to tear up in her eyes. She looked forward to being a big sister. Tib did not tell anyone but she knew what was going on. She overheard Harmace and Tak talking about what would happen if she died. Tib may have had a weak outside around her brother, but this really scared her. Her mother off to war was something she could hardly bear. Now she was staring at her father as he packed her things in a deathly silence.

"I know what is going on Dad." Tib said breaking the eerie calm over the room. "We are not safe here on Sasoria and we are going to Earth with Grandpa Membrane until all this blows over. If Mom doesn't make it, we are to live on Earth."

"Yeah. That's right Tib." Dib said monotonously. "I hoped for so long this would never happen but it did."

Dak started to tear up, his tears glistening from his purple eyes. "We...we…we…we…" He started to cry, not able to finish his sentence.

"You may not ever come back to Sasoria if Meekrob wins this war." Pequility said stepping down to Dak's level. He wrapped his willow like hands around the young boy and gave him a hug. "I promise you we will fight as hard as we can to keep Sasoria safe. I need you to do me a special big-boy favor." Pequility said smiling into Dak's face.

"What?" He asked wiping his tears away, not wanting to show Pequility that he was crying.

"Be happy on Earth, make your grandpa happy and just have a fun life living like your father did before he moved to Sasoria with your mother. " Pequility said ruffling Dak's pointy hair.

"But Dad wasn't happy on Earth…" Tib said as she grabbed her stuffed Chocoberry, holding it tight to her.

"I know I wasn't." Dib said bending down to Tib's face as Pequility did with Dak and ruffled her hair. "But I will be able to teach you everything I knew. I will make sure you have it better than I did when I was your age."

"Really?" She asked looking into Dib's eyes. She had amber eyes like her father but they had the Irken qualities of their mother.

"Really, I promise." Dib said with a smile. "You are not going to be left out like I was. Moreover, Grandpa Membrane would love to meet you. I am sure you would love to meet him too."

"Yeah, I want to." Tib said hugging her father.

"God, war does so much more than kill soldiers." Pequility said tearing up himself.

Sasoria had hardly ever gone to war before. No one would mess with them. They were a neutral planet and Universe-renowned for their medics, the queen of Sasoria often being the best medic. Rulers from feuding planets would settle their differences over Chocoberry wine and Sasorian medics would treat the solders once a truce was declared. Pequility felt the weight of shame beginning to fall on him. _I am the first ruler in my family to face war on Sasoria since my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather! Gahhhh! What did I do to deserve this? _ Pequility thought as Tib put her Ursa Major doll into her bag with a tragic smile. _She never goes anywhere without her Ursula._ _I am going to miss those kids. _

Dib had silently finished packing for Dak and Tib when he got up and walked into his and Tak's room of their house. "Pequility, can you please help me pack? I have the kids packed for but I will need you to come with me and Tak."

"Yes." Pequility said getting up. He turned back to the kids and gave a thumbs up to show Dak and Tib everything would be okay, but part of him knew it was a lie.

"That was the hardest thing I ever thought I would ever have to do…" Dib said as a few tears came into his eyes. "I cannot bear to see my children suffer."

"Neither do I." Pequility said. "But this is for the best. We need to keep them safe above all else and I do not trust Tak to keep out of battle, so I am going to have her here fighting. She won't have it any other way."

"I don't know about that," Dib said putting his hand on his Sasorian sword. "I may be able to talk her out of such a suicidal mission. At least have her take on Irken Ambassador. I do no want her fighting in her condition."

"You don't huh?" Tak said as she threw a book into Dib's face. "I've contacted Harmace and she found a way to keep the baby safe at all times, so no worries."

Dib put his face on his palm. _I know how she is; she does not see that if she dies, the baby dies too! She is so intent on fighting!_ He loved Tak with all his heart, but he would not stand for it if she put their unborn child in danger. He knew she would play a vital role via Irk and Sasoria, but he wanted her as far from the front lines as possible. Tak had a spirit to her that she would not feel right sitting back while countless Irkens and Sasorians died with her sitting there being a liaison. Dib sat down on the bed and turned to Tak. "Honey, Tak, I really think you should only be the ambassador between Irk and Sasoria. You as an Irken are a vital tool in the relations part of this job."

"WHAT!" Tak yelled at him.

"You heard me. If I have to go back to the life I despised and raise our two kids on my own working in my father's labs for money, you can at least promise me you will stay out of danger." Dib yelled while Pequility sat down, waiting for the preverbal fur to fly. Tak would not sit on the sidelines in a political role no matter what, and she was getting rather irate with Dib's tone of voice.

"I will do what ever I see fit for the benefit of Sasoria. You know siding with Irk is already a low blow for me, but being a little ambassador while others like me are DYING is something I cannot do Dib, you know that." Tak yelled.

"Well going back to Earth, to my father and Gaz is something I thought I would never have to do but I am doing it anyway for the safety of our children. I thought you valued the life growing inside of you, I know I do." Dib said putting his hand on Tak's baby bump that was starting to show. "Harmace told you better."

"I know, but I have honor to uphold." Tak said.

"I value honor as much as the next man," Dib said nonchalantly, throwing some trench coats into a bag harder than usual. "But we are parents now Tak; we don't have the luxury of honor. If we died who would take care of Dak and Tib huh? At least one of us has to live through this."

"You both have valid points here and this is a delicate matter. We already agreed Tak would be vital on Sasoria and it would be best for Dib to keep the children safe on Earth. We all know they are a valuable prize for Meekrob because they carry the gift they gave to Dib in their genes, plus they have the weaknesses of humans and Irkens toned down. You see why they are prized and need to be kept out of harm's way." Pequility said getting between Tak and Dib and placing his long willow hands on their shoulders.

"Yes." They said.

"Tak, I know you are a fighter. However, think of ambassador as a way to fight for your children so they will see you alive. Can you imagine how bad they would feel if Mommy and baby sibling were killed?" Pequility asked.

"Bad," Tak said looking down. "Can I at least also be on the medical corps under Harmace?"

"I see no problem with it if Dib doesn't. Do you?" Pequility smiled, knowing they had reached the impasse so desired.

"As long as Harmace can keep an eye on her, I'm fine." Dib said as he closed his last suitcase. "I have to pack light so the kids could take everything they wanted."

Pequility wiped his eyes and looked away. He could not shake the feeling of shame of brining war to Sasoria, even though he did what was right by Sasorian custom and took in two helpless refugees. _I only killed that Meekrob scout FIVE YEARS AGO in SELF DEFENCE! Why would they do this to us? Harmace's skill or someone convince the Grand Ruler otherwise. I swear, if it costs me my life I will save these people. _He had grown to love Tib and Dak and could not bear not seeing them again. To cover up his pain, he looked up to Tak and Dib and smiled. _Reminds me of Harmace and I when we were young_ "Did you get the ship fixed?"

"Yep." Tak said. "Good to get there and as long as Dib continues the maintenance on it, it will make it back or to anywhere in the Universe, should he feel the need to leave."

"Good" Dib said as he put the bags on his shoulder, walking to the ship. He opened the latch in a depressed and angered silence and threw them in. Then he walked back to the house, grabbed Dak, and Tib's things with Pequility and Tak's assistance and threw them into the ship. He wanted the kids to have all they would need before they went to Earth so they could have an easy time getting settled. _If I can keep their minds off of the war, I will be happy with it._ Dib thought as he started the ship up.

"Dak, Tib grab your things we are heading off now!" Dib yelled to his kids.

"I'll get them," Pequility said as he walked through the house and opened the room to the door. He cracked open the door and walked in. He took a sigh. "Gather the last of your things we are heading off."

"Now?" Dak asked.

"So the war won't be too bad." Tib said.

"Exactly." Pequility said as he led them to the ship.

"I will miss you Tak." Dib said kissing her. "Come back safe."

"You too." Tak said leading the children into the ship.

"Bye Mom." Dak and Tib said hugging her. "We'll be good."

"Good." Tak said ruffling her kids' hair. "Use these to blend in with the Earth children. Make friends and do not tell them you are from another planet. Your dad will give you a good cover story to use okay?"

"Okay." Dak and Tib said.

"Bye." Dib Dak and Tib said as they closed the cockpit and flew off. Once they were far from Tak's sight, she broke down.

"I miss them already." She cried into Pequility's shoulder.

"So do I." He cried back into her antenna.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Tragic? Sad? Let me know in a review. I am sorry for the late update but I finally got some good inspiration now. Anyway remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	7. Meet the family

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry for the late update on this, but I see more people reading this fic, so I have decided to post another chapter. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Gaz walked back to her house from Zim's. She had to keep up appearances with her father. He had believed she was going to college each day. Plus, someone had to make sure the Dib-bot was fully charged. After the incident five years before, Gaz knew that Professor Membrane would get worried eventually if he didn't see Dib. He was never home long enough for him to pick up on Dib's personality, so it was no matter to have the Dib robot pose as him.

She turned the corner onto her street. Walking up to her house, she reached in her coat to get the key so she could unlock the door and go up to Dib's room, where she kept the Dib robot. _ Dad knows that Dib was with Tak when he left, so all I had to do was program the robot to say Dib broke up with Tak._ Gaz then reached down to pull the house key when she grabbed the knob to find the door was already unlocked. _Someone's picked the lock…_ Gaz thought as she bent down to hear who was inside. The Mysterious Mysteries theme was playing inside in the background making her face drop. _Dib is alive._ Gaz thought as she had believed him dead years ago.

"Dad, why are we watching this?" Dak said.

"Because it is the only thing on TV at 5pm." Dib said. "Besides it's been years since I watched this show."

"Well I find Pigfoot interesting." Tib said "If Sasoria gets destroyed, can we stay here with Mom?"

"We'll see…" Dib said. "I doubt Sasoria will be destroyed though."

"Yeah." Dak said jumping on the couch. "No way Mom would get killed Tib!" He said pulling at her braids.

"Owwwwwww!" Tib yelled. "Dad!"

"Dak, knock it off!" Dib said looking over at Dak in a menacing way.

"Sorry Dad." Dak said sitting on the couch sulking.

Gaz was astonished that her brother had dated a girl and even had a relationship where children could be formed. Still, she was apparently an aunt now. She then opened the door and began to walk in. "Dib! I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Gaz said looking at the couch.

"Gaz!" Dib said standing up.

"You've gotten taller." Gaz noted looking at her brother for the first time in five years. "You obviously had sex," She added looking at Tib and Dak. "And you have a sword."

"Duh." Dib said rolling his eyes. "When's Dad coming home? Tak and I we…" He knew he couldn't tell Gaz about Sasoria's war and the scheme to keep Dak and Tib safe from the Meekrob. "We had marital issues. I took the kids."

"Ah," Gaz nodded. "He should be back around 7. Kitchen's fully stocked for once. Where did Tak go?"

"She went to help Ir-"Dak yelled as Dib covered his mouth with his hand.

"Help Euro-Japanese relations Part of the reason we are taking a break. No way was I moving to Kamchatka."

"That's in Siberia." Gaz said befuddled.

"Well you see why we broke up." Dib nodded.

Gaz just shrugged and walked into her room, shutting the door. Dib guessed Gaz bought the story; her look didn't suggest anything else really. He didn't know Gaz was in contact with the Tallest, and that she was keeping Zim alive and trying to change his body chemistry so he could survive without a PAK. Gaz was working hard to have the PAK be back up life support. Even with her brains and Zim's technology, bringing an Irken back from a Meekrob attack and alter his life systems without killing him was hard and time consuming. Dib heard the stereo turn on and he turned to Dak and Tib.

"We cannot tell the truth as to why we are here and what is going on. Grandpa Membrane would not believe us anyway." Dib said lowering himself to Dak and Tib's level.

"Why?" Tib asked. "Why won't grandpa believe us?

"He doesn't believe in aliens." Dib said. "And you two are in disguises."

"We could turn them off for him." Dak said pressing a button on the brim of his baseball cap going from a purple eyed boy back to his alien form.

"He'd just think you had a skin condition…" Dib sighed. "Look, just follow my lead and we will be okay. Mom would not want you exposing yourselves anyway. The Meekrob could find you." Dib added with a wink. "Right?"

"I guess not." Dak moaned.

"Good." Dib smiled. "Now, let's watch another Mysterious Mysteries."

After the theme began, the door opened. "Hello daughter! Is your brother still at schoo-Son?" Professor Membrane said as he saw Dib sitting on the couch.

"Dad!" Dib gasped standing up, nearly tripping over the coffee table in startled manner.

"Son!" Professor Membrane said running over to Dib. "You've come home!" He added hugging Dib tight in a bear hug.

Looking down at Dak and Tib, he was confused more than he was before. His dad was never this affectionate before. Was it this excitement at the fact he was a grandfather? Maybe the absence of Dib for five years was something that made Professor Membrane miss him? He wasn't certain. Dib then put his arms around his father and smiled. As much as he regretted Professor Membrane's absence as a child, being thrust into a similar position in life as his father, he now knew well what the problem was while he was growing up. It is hard to juggle your duty to humanity and to your children. He didn't really intend to neglect Dib and Gaz; it was just hard to handle the duty alone.

"Why yes I am home Dad." Dib said putting his hand behind his back. "I guess I should introduce you to your grandchildren. Dak is the boy and Tib is my girl who looks just like her fantastic mother."

"Well aren't you two adorable!" Professor Membrane said picking Dak and Tib up in a hug. "What happened to their mother? I mean why did you and your girlfriend break up?"

"Marital issues." Dib said quickly. He really hated having to make stories up on the fly for things like this. "She had duties to attend to in Kamchatka. We then had our differences on the issue. However we both agreed it would be best to separate until her duties are done. And I took the kids so they would not get in her way and cause problems for her."

"Ah. Perfectly acceptable." Professor Membrane said. "I wonder what you plan to do for a job?"

Dib sighed looking down at Dak and Tib. _This is for them. They are what matters and they need you to care for them. Just put your pride aside. Hopefully this won't have to be the case for too long._ He then took a deep breath and looked up into his father's eyes. "Can I help you out in, "Dib shuddered. "Real science? At your labs?" Dib just stared at his dad, waiting for the rejection or something to be said that it would be too unethical. He was thinking over how hard it would be without his father's help.

Professor Membrane looked at Dib, thinking over the situation at the labs. "Of course you can! I have always hoped that this day would come. I love it when we do things together." Professor Membrane said as he picked up Dib and gave him a deep hug.

"Oh, wow, thanks Dad." Dib said rubbing his arm. "I never expected it to be so easy."

"Well they are MY labs. I can have whoever I want working there. Well I now won the office pool." Professor Membrane laughed.

"The what?" Dib asked.

"Simmons started a pool on whether or not you would ever join us at the labs. No one ever believed me that you would. But who has the last laugh now huh?" Professor Membrane said.

"You do Grandpa Membrane!" Dak said as he hugged Professor Membrane's leg.

"Yep, I do Dak." Professor Membrane said as he picked up Dak and set him down on the couch.

"Mind if I start next week?" Dib asked. "I have to get Dak and Tib registered at Skool." He shuddered at the idea that his kids would have to suffer through what he did when he was growing up. Dib had sworn that his kids would have a better childhood than he did. However he knew that he would have to break that vow to himself. _It is all for the best. It would be much better for them than to leave them on Sasoria in the middle of a warzone._ Dib told himself as he pushed his regrets deep down inside himself.

"No problem." Professor Membrane said. "I was going to suggest it myself. It is hard for kids to move to a new place and then have to go right to school."

"Cool." Dib said. "Where can I stay?"

"In your old room. I kept it the same as you left it. I have a few cots Dak and Tib can stay on until you get your own place."

"Thanks Dad." Dib said.

_Oh crap!_ Gaz thought as she quickly ran into Dib's room and moved the Dib robot into her room. If they found the Dib robot it would lead to a lot of unwanted questions she did not want to have to answer. She picked up the robot and ran it from Dib's bedroom back into hers.

"Where did you go Gaz?" Tallest Red said.

"I had to move the Dib robot here." Gaz said as she threw it aside. "My older brother came back and my father is moving him and his kids into his old room. That robot would lead to too many questions."

"Yes it would." Purple said. "What is your brother's name again?"

"DIB!" Gaz and Red yelled at Purple.

"He's the one Tak is with and working with us." Purple said.

"What?" Gaz asked.

"Oh yeah. We signed an agreement with Sasoria who is at war with Meekrob and we are backing Sasoria for use of their medic Harmace's skill. We can easily beat Meekrob with her skills and Tak is leading the forces against them. Which is funny they would side with Sasoria. I mean Meekrob is who gave Dib his powers in the first place." Red explained.

Gaz looked at the Tallest with astonishment. They had been guiding her because they knew that if she achieved her goal Irk would have a force that would make them near invincible. Obviously she did not know this was all going on and it shocked her. Then once the information about her brother sunk in, she regained her composure. After all, she never asked about what Irk was having to go through. "So should I let Dib know about what I now know?"

"No." Red said. "Meekrob may be tracking him and they don't need to know what we are working on. They will steal you and maybe kill you."

"I understand My Tallest." Gaz said.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Sweet? Let me know in a review. Sorry the update took so long. Unforgivable I know. Flame me all you want on that. So yeah, remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm.**

**PS: If you haven't read the first one yet, be sure to read ****Tak's Deadly Return**** and any of my other fics. I really would love to know what my readers think of them.**


End file.
